


论文

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 网红体位





	论文

距离论文截止大概也就两天了，张艺兴的习惯是至少要空出一周慢慢才能磨出来。至于工作效率，中途跑去隔壁寝室玩游戏，突然写个吉他曲谱什么的，也都是包括在这一周的时间内了。最重要的是，吴世勋不许来串门。  
其实平日里，差不多一周至少六天，张艺兴都住在吴世勋那个出租屋里。距离学校近，周围吃的也多，更重要的是，还有个一天三call总在电话里撒娇卖乖一口一个“学长”地催人回家的恋人在家等着。也就是这份粘人，让张艺兴反而不愿意从宿舍搬出去，每次有作业要交的时候都不敢不回自己宿舍住，生怕课余时间全耗费在了床上，沙发上，浴室里了……  
听到背后门开的声音，以为又是隔壁的过来借书，摆摆手说自己正用着呢，等会儿给他送过去，却听见了违和的落锁声。脑袋刚偏了一个角度，身子还没转过去，嘴巴就直接被堵上了。  
气息和触感是熟悉的，可是方式却跟平时不大一样。平时总是会轻轻地含住他的嘴唇，用舌头摩挲着上排牙探到上颚，再卷着他的舌头细细缠绵；可今天从一开始就是用牙齿咬的，清晰地感觉到嘴唇被留下了齿印，几乎牙齿撞着牙齿深深地将舌头探进去，下巴被钳住了躲不开也合不上，嘴里的津液被对方舌头卷了去又加倍奉还，直到吞咽不及差点呛到，轻咳一声才终于被放过。  
分开前，吴世勋顺势舔过张艺兴舌头下方唾液最为丰盛的地方，勾着舌尖刻意带出一条晶莹的丝线。  
被吻傻了的张艺兴就坐那抬头看着吴世勋，直到丝线断裂沾到下巴之后才突然意识到刚才是怎样淫靡的一幅画面，脑袋瞬间烧开了水。  
吴，吴世勋这是怎么了？  
“学长……”第一个字刚吐出的时候还有些变调，吴世勋很快把握好了撒娇该有的语气，额头抵着额头说：“你什么时候回来住嘛~”  
诶？好像还是平时的样子来着……张艺兴清了清嗓子，也小声安抚着，“这次不是两篇时间赶一起嘛。再说……我也不算搬出宿舍了……”  
张艺兴的本意是提醒吴世勋不要过分黏他，却没想到却踩了雷区。  
“你这几天真的都在写论文？”  
“嗯？”就算中途休息也算是一直在写论文吧？张艺兴觉得自己的理解是这样的，“不然呢？”  
额头上被抵着的压力感觉大了一些，双臂也被按在扶手上，张艺兴觉得这有些风雨欲来的局势。  
“那你昨晚怎么在隔壁过的？”  
“就是去打了会儿电动，然后……！你怎么知道的？！”  
吴世勋低头，也没再吻上来，只是拿嘴唇像小猫一样蹭着张艺兴的鼻尖和唇形，可气氛却越压越低。  
“因为，我昨晚想来看看学长，在这个房间里等了你一晚，却听见你的笑声从隔壁传过来……”  
“我只是写乏了去玩会儿游戏啊！你别想多！”  
要是这还闻不出醋味的话张艺兴都想打自己了，问题是他没能抓住吴世勋吃醋的点。  
“……我当然相信学长啊。只是……”  
比较平时要紧张许多的气氛中，张艺兴完全没注意到吴世勋边说着边将他衬衫最后一颗扣子都已经解开，又收回手去解自己的皮带。  
“……好几天没见，我那么想学长，光是隔着墙听到你的笑声都会觉得愈发想念……可你怎么好像一点都不想我似的呢……”  
吴世勋的语气完全委屈可怜到不行，说话的语调都往下拐弯的。张艺兴顿时被噎住，连个借口都找不出。

  
“唔……”  
太深了，都已经抵到喉咙，可张艺兴还是顺从地尝试将吴世勋的肉棒吞进更深。  
总是格外为他人着想的张艺兴，这次确实地意识到是自己的错误，越是被别人在乎着反而会忘记回应，冷落了恋人。所以当吴世勋掏出自己半硬的东西出来，说要学长安慰下他的时候，张艺兴几乎没有什么犹豫地就站起将吴世勋按在椅子上，自己蹲跪在他双腿之间……  
虽然张艺兴平时总是被服侍的那个，不过也就谈过这么一个，分不清技巧好坏如何，光是意识到在为自己口交的是吴世勋，就足够舒服到上天了。所以他现在也不确定自己真的让恋人舒服到没有，只是觉得光是避开牙齿吞吐这么粗大的东西，脸颊都酸了。  
“嗯……”实在酸胀得不舒服了，张艺兴让肉棒退出口腔，大口喘着气，看到眼前的欲望顶端滴答滑落的不知是自己唾液还是分泌出的腺液，脸突然红个通透。  
“……学长，你也起来了吧……把裤子脱了吧。”  
吴世勋本来就没对张艺兴的技巧抱有任何期待，可他低估了视觉和精神上如浪般的刺激。他不知道别人怎么想的，可是张艺兴这个人本身的一切，在他看来就特别有情色的味道。瓷白透粉的皮肤，乌黑勾人的眼睛，小巧柔软的耳垂，起伏分明的脖颈线……光是看到张艺兴像是试探品尝似的长嘴含进他欲望的瞬间，吴世勋时刻都觉得自己在爆发的边缘，只好借他起身脱裤子这会儿好好平复下状态。  
正好这个当口，左侧墙壁有明显被敲了几下的声音，“艺兴呐，书没在用吧？我过来拿了啊。”  
手里刚将内裤褪到大腿上，吓得一个手抖，单薄的布料直接顺着大腿滑落地上。  
还被安抚得还有点冒小花的吴世勋，脸色又有点阴，站起身就拽着张艺兴走到那面墙边，从后面搂着他的腰就面对墙角跪坐下来。  
冰凉的臀部刚碰到火热硬挺的肉块，张艺兴条件反射地弹了起来，这才发现自己双腿被吴世勋用膝盖左右抵着分开。前面是墙后面是人，想往上躲吧，双腿无法合拢分毫，根本抬不起身。这种被完全制约的姿势让人下意识地想要逃避，张艺兴趴着墙企图让上身抬高，却也只是让胸口整个贴在新贴的植绒壁布上而已。  
“学长……趁着还能好好出声，先应一声吧。”  
“书我还在用！晚上给你送过去——！”  
最后那个“去”字只喊到一半，被突然顶入的触感就让他不禁药紧牙关。隔壁那家伙的电脑桌就贴着这面墙摆放的，估计现在与人的直线距离也就一米左右。  
“那行……你先快点搞定吧，不然你那小男友憋久了，有你受的！”  
这话已经晚了，那个“小男友”现在已经让他快受不住了。  
吴世勋也不知道是真的按捺不住了还是有意折腾张艺兴，没怎么做扩张，只是胡乱将润滑剂涂抹在剑拔弩张的肉棒上，就强硬地顶进去一个头部。一周多没做，紧是紧，可是情热许久，体内是早就柔热一片了。见张艺兴只是皱皱眉没喊疼，吴世勋更是大胆掐着张艺兴的腰，让他寸寸往更深处坐下去。  
隐约觉得已经被捅到最深处了，吴世勋却还有继续前进的趋势，张艺兴被吓得又想躲开，却完全无能为力。  
“不能……不能再……太大……太深了……”  
不敢大声，完全用气音在说话，眼角耷拉着看起来委屈得不行。两只好看的手无处摆放，只能无力抠着素色壁布的样子，狠狠地刺激了吴世勋的施虐欲，低身将肉棒抽出，再次插进去时没有一丝停留。  
“啊……唔……唔……”  
张艺兴迅速咬住自己小臂堵住声音，忍得难受，竟是把眼泪都给逼出来了。  
“学长…学长……艺兴……爽不爽？”  
张艺兴先是摇了摇头，又突然点头，有些不知所措地小声说：“……要坏掉了……快点射嘛……”  
吴世勋自然是很满意，却又禁不住继续欺负，一下下的力度丝毫不见减弱。  
单单凭借后穴的刺激就射了出来。意识到这点的张艺兴，看着被自己弄脏的新壁布，加之高潮时候生理感觉的刺激，鼻子一酸，抽抽搭搭哭了出来。吴世勋软声细语地安慰他，怎么都不见效，反而感觉正包裹着自己分身的肠肉突然紧致，张艺兴活动着腰身让体内的东西被带着转悠了一圈，扭过还带着泪痕的脸，对身后的人就叹息般地吐出两个字。  
“……给我……”  
吴世勋也是一愣，果真没把持住，终于把贮藏许久的热液尽数喷射在张艺兴体内。这一发格外尽兴，就连吴世勋自己都觉得自己射出的有点多，下身泡在盛满精液的甬道里有些不爽，哧溜抽出的瞬间就淅淅沥沥地漏出，撒了一地。  
“……哈…哈…还……生气吗？”  
张艺兴连喘气都不敢大声，小心翼翼地询问。  
“以为让我射出来就完事了？”  
这话一听就不是什么好兆头。身为男人，体力好歹还是有的，可刚才保持大张双腿跪立的姿势，被抽插好一会儿，大腿根都酸麻了，一时半会儿是只能任人摆布了。  
吴世勋将两人腿的里外位置换了下，握着自己已经疲软的分身放到身前人的大腿缝中间，往里推着张艺兴的小腿渐渐收拢，让他紧紧夹住自己，便前后仿佛抽插一般在他大腿根摩擦起来，但身体撞击的声音却格外响亮。  
“我记得这个，叫‘素股’是吧？”  
“别……别问我……”  
明明没被直接插入，可渐渐再次抬头的肉棒顶端戳刺着敏感的卵蛋，大腿根的细嫩皮肤也很少受到这么大力的摩擦，张艺兴惊讶地发现自己的分身也慢慢抬头了……  
“艺兴？我出去吃晚饭了，一会儿给你带点回来。”  
墙那边的声音听起来真的特别近，吓得张艺兴瞬间屏息聆听。吴世勋此时更像是故意赌气，加快了顶撞的速度，可手上还是温柔地将他脸上的泪水都抹去了。即便不是被直接插入体内，这么大力的撞击还是让张艺兴稍花了点时间才稳住声音，“好！”  
一会儿就听见隔壁出了房门，将张艺兴另一边隔壁的人一起叫了出去吃饭，这才终于松了口气。  
吴世勋却没有给他松口气的打算，当即停下动作，站起来把人从地上拎着转过来，架起张艺兴一条腿，低下身体摸索着准备再次进入。  
“等等！……你不是要站着吧？”  
正紧盯着两人即将交合的地方，吴世勋缓缓抬头一幅似乎天真迷惑的地问，“不然呢？”  
“你！看不见旁边的床吗！”  
“植绒的摸起来挺舒服的……学长贴了壁布之后我好像就没来过你宿舍了。”  
张艺兴心里吐槽这有什么前因后果的关系吗？！  
“早想试试把你举墙上肏了。”  
吴世勋已经找准了位置长驱直入，同时把另一条腿也捞了起来，吓得张艺兴还没来得及骂出声，赶紧八爪鱼般的四肢都挂在人身上。  
“最后一次了……我……还有论文……”  
“你构思你的，我做我的。”  
“尽……尽瞎说……唔！……你……气死我了……啊……”  
后来张艺兴也记不清被吴世勋钉在墙上操干了多久，只记得后背蹭着壁布在墙上摩擦的时候，又是舒服又是羞耻的，盘算着回头必须要让吴世勋赔他壁布。  
也不知道是之前射在体内的液体，亦或是下面那张小嘴馋得分泌着体液，张艺兴的臀部在肉体拍打间已经整个湿了。吴世勋觉得有点手滑托不稳，终究还是将人放下，搂着一起倒在床上。  
“学长？学长！别睡着了，还有论文呢~”  
……去你妹的论文！

 

“这下雨天的出来吃什么大排档！叫外卖不就好了？”  
隔壁那个小伙子看了看手机锁屏的时间，若有所思地慢慢说，“……单身狗也是有尊严的。”  
“啊？”


End file.
